MegaMan NeoStar
by Litintha
Summary: CANCELLED! This is a series of "episodes" that were created on http://forums.faqcorner.info by users who role-played as different characters from the MegaMan NT Warrior/RockMan.EXE timeline. Naruto, Bleach, .Hack//, Warcraft, Yu-Gi-Oh Xovers.
1. Episode 1: The Story Continues

Hello, everyone! Thank you for reading MegaMan NeoStar! To explain what NeoStar is...MegaMan NeoStar is the name given to a series of RP moments that have taken place (and, continue to take place) on the FAQCorner.info discussion block. Originally started in concept by the user FlareFox, it quickly grew from a one-person RP to having 5 different users participating in a short time. This growth spawned 16 different "episodes" that have all taken place in the discussion block on FAQCorner.info.

Each user has taken on a character to role-play as their own (Thus far, the only user to have taken the "Hero" of the series, Lan Hikari, is FlareFox. All other users, including myself, have created their own unique character to claim as their own). When 2 or more of the users are online, they may start up the RP again, thus creating a new episode. All of the episodes are written in "Script" format, similar to what you might see when looking at a TV, Movie, Play, or Musical script.

As this story continues and unfolds here on FanFiction, new characters will emerge and be introduced. Enjoy your stay, and let the story begin!

--A teenage boy skates throughout DenTech City--

The Boy: Its been 4 years since the planet has been put in any grave danger. I've been going back to school regularly. Yai is still in Kingland. Dex and Dingo are still trying to become curry chefs. Maylu hasn't been doing much lately. But, she's always acting strange around me. But, as for me, if I don't hurry up, I'm going to be late for school.

**MegaMan**: I told you you should have woken up earlier, Lan.  
Lan: Well, I was too tired to listen.

--At DenTech High School--

Lan: Yeah, I made it!  
Maylu: Sorry Lan, but your 3 minutes late. That means you have cleaning duty after school today.  
Lan: Aww, man.

--Ms. Mari walks into the room--

Ms. Mari: Alright, class. Settle down. Let's begin class.

--After school, while Lan is cleaning up the classroom, his PET alarm goes off--

Lan: I wonder what it could be.  
**MegaMan**: There's been a robbery at DenTech Bank from the net.  
Lan: Oh, no! That's where my savings fund is. Hurry, MegaMan! Jack-In, MegaMan. Power Up!

--MegaMan appears in the school's part of the net--

**MegaMan**: Lan, give me a chip so that I can get there.  
Lan: Alright. Condor, BattleChip in. Download!

--A Fishy3 Virus suddenly descends and Megaman jumps atop of it and heads toward the bank's cybernet--

Lan: Don't worry. I'll get down to the bank.

--Lan quickly skates off towards the bank. Before MegaMan could get to the bank, he gets shot out of the sky. 5 generic Heel Navis suddenly approach MegaMan--

**Heel 1**: So, this is the great MegaMan, eh?  
**Heel 2**: Let's delete him.  
**Heel 3,4,5**: DELETE!!

--MegaMan then jumps up and fires his MegaBuster--

**MegaMan**: You think I'm just gonna sit here and let you do that?  
Lan: Sorry I'm late, MegaMan. After your signal stopped moving, I had to find a jack-in spot. Let's do this. HeroSword, BattleChip in. Download! And, that's only the beginning! Bubble-V, BattleChip in. Download!

--MegaMan slashes at Heel Navi 3, and shoots Heel Navis 4 and 5 with the Bubble-V--  
--Heel Navi's 3,4,5 deleted--

**Heel 1**: Did we underestimate his power?  
**Heel 2**: I don't care! He'll pay!  
Lan: Stealing money and assault on a navi. I don't have to hold back. SearchSoul, NaviChip in. Download!.  
**MegaMan**: ScopeBlaster!

--Heel Navi 2 Deleted--

**Heel 1**: I guess I have no choice. EvilAura!!  
Lan: Go, MegaMan. Fire!

--MegaMan continues to fire, but to no avail. The Heel Navi, knowing he only had once chance at deleting MegaMan, throws his hands in the air and amasses a huge orb of dark energy--

**Heel 1**: Time to Die, MegaMan!

--Before he knew it, a black navi quickly slashed through the Heel navi, deleting it in the process--

**MegaMan**: Thanks a lot. But, who are you?  
**The Black Navi**: You'll learn in due time.

--The Black Navi is then jacked out--

Lan: Well, return the money data MegaMan. We'll worry about who that was later.

--As Lan and MegaMan foil the forces of evil once again, new questions emerge: Who was that mysterious NetNavi? How did he break through an EvilAura with such ease? Is he a Solo-NetNavi, or does he have a NetOp? Find out in the next episode of MegaMan NeoStar!--


	2. Episode 2: Mist and MegaMan's Power

New Characters (non-anime/manga/game) introduced: Telsia Murphy and her NetNavi, Mist.  
New BattleChips introduced: DoubleSoul-IchigoSoul, DoubleSoul-NarutoSoul, Bankai, Twin Blades of Azzinoth, Ru Rom, FlashStep.

--After school the next day, Lan and Maylu are walking home from school--

Maylu: Lan, why are you so worried about one NetNavi?  
Lan: Yeah, your right.  
Maylu: How about we go to the arcade? That always cheers you up.  
Lan: Alright. Let's go.  
**Roll**: You can't go, Maylu. You have piano lessons.  
Maylu: Oh, yeah. Well, have enough fun for the both of us.

--Maylu goes home as Lan makes his way to the arcade--

--When Lan gets there, a girl at the NetTerminal calls him out--

Telsia: Hey, you. Wanna NetBattle?  
Lan: Sure. My name's Lan. What's yours?  
Telsia: The name's Telsia. Don't hold back because I'm a girl.  
Lan: I wasn't planning on it. Jack-in, MegaMan. Power Up.  
Telsia: Jack-in! Mist, Power Up.

--In the Terminal, their navi's log in--

**MegaMan**: No way! It's you.  
**Mist**: I told you you'd find out. My name's Mist. Now, let's battle.  
**MegaMan**: Alright.

--The two charge towards each other. MegaMan fires his MegaBuster at Mist, but all the shots are blocked with the glaives on Mist's arms. Mist then tries to hit MegaMan with them--

Lan: Cannon, BattleChip in. Download!  
**MegaMan**: Fire!  
Telsia: Neo Variable Sword, BattleChip in. Download!

--Mist uses the sword to throw the blast back at MegaMan--

Lan: Alright. WideSword, BattleChip in. Download!  
Telsia: LifeAura, BattleChip in. Download!

--MegaMan tries to hack and slash at Mist, but nothing seems to work--

Lan: Well, I did some research and found a chip to stop auras. NorthWind, BattleChip in. Download!

--The wind blows by and destroys the LifeAura--

Lan: Vulcan, BattleChip in. Triple download! Program Advance! Infinite Vulcan!  
Telsia: Spreader, BattleChip in. Triple download. Program Advance! Hyper Burst!

--Every shot from the vulcan is blocked by the Hyper Burst--

**Mist**: Is that all you got, MegaMan?  
**MegaMan**: No way. Lan!  
Lan: I know, MegaMan. It's DoubleSoul Time. SearchSoul, NaviChip in. Download!  
Telsia: That thing again? AreaSteal, LongSword. BattleChips in. Download!

--Mist then speeds up and is about to slash MegaMan--

Lan: Barrier, BattleChip in. Download!

--Mist breaks through the barrier, but MegaMan has the ScopeBlaster ready--

**MegaMan**: Take This! ScopeBlaster!

--Mist is then blown to the other side of the arena--

Lan: NapalmSoul, NaviChip in. Download!  
**MegaMan**: Fire Vulcan Barrage!  
Telsia: FireSword, AquaSword, ElectroSword, BambooSword, BattleChips in. Download! Program Advance! Element Sword!

--Mist blocks all of the shots, then slashes through MegaMan. However, a doll appears in MegaMan's place--

Lan: I bet you didn't see Anti-Damage coming.  
Telsia: Oh, no. Mist, above you!  
Lan: ShadowSoul, NaviChip in. Download!

--MegaMan appears from above and is about to throw a shuriken--

Telsia: MetGuard, BattleChip in. Download!

--MegaMan then appears behind Mist--

Lan : Muramasa, BattleChip in. Download!  
Telsia: If it's a sword fight you want...Mist, Twin Glaive Attack.

--After the two clashed into each other, they begin to breathe heavily--

Both: Recovery, BattleChip in. Download!  
**MegaMan:** It's time we tried out those new chips.  
Lan: Alright. IchigoSoul, AnimeChip in. Download!  
**Mist**: You might've changed again, but you'll never hit me with that huge sword.  
**MegaMan**: Is that so?!

--MegaMan swings Zangetsu at Mist's side, and he barely dodges it--

Telsia: Flash Step, Battle Chip in. Download!  
Lan: How did you..  
Telsia: You dropped it yesterday.

--Mist then circles around MegaMan--

**MegaMan:** Getsuga Tensho!

--MegaMan puts Zangetsu into the ground, thereby creating a crater, knocking Mist off his feet--

Telsia: Ru Rom, BattleChip in. Download!

--Fire then began to swirl around MegaMan until he released a massive amount of energy--

Lan: Bankai! BattleChip in. Download!  
Telsia: Twin Blades of Azzinoth, BattleChip in. Download! This will end it.  
**MegaMan**: Not if I have anything to say about it! (Black) Getsuga Tensho!

--A big explosion occurs--

--When the smoke clears, Mist has a Cyber Barrier around him and MegaMan has a hollow mask on--

Telsia: Time to initiate Tactic Alpha Omega 24.  
**Mist:** Roger!

--Mist rushes head-on at IchigoSoul MegaMan, swinging both glaives, making an impact on the Hollow mask--

**MegaMan**: Lan, I'm almost at my limit. One more DoubleSoul.  
Lan: NarutoSoul, AnimeChip in. Download!  
Telsia: You still got more of those left?  
Lan: Yep, but this will be the last one, 'cause we're gonna win!  
**MegaMan**: Sorry, I've changed a little. But, take this. Rasengan!

--Mistis then logged out--

Telsia: That's enough, Lan. I had to make sure that you were ready for the info I am going to give you.  
Lan: Jack-out, MegaMan. Info on what?  
Telsia: The NeoGrave. I need you to go to Netopia to do some investigating there.

--Telsia then walks away--

**MegaMan**: Should we believe her?  
Lan: Well, we have to at least check it out.

--The Next Day--

Lan: We're here. Now, it's time to get started on looking.

--Suddenly, Lan gets knocked out and taken away--

--An intense NetBattle, a mysterious girl named Telsia, and the introduction of a new netcrime syndicate, NeoGrave! Things are starting to take a turn for the worse. And, to top it all off, Lan has been kidnapped! What will become of Lan and MegaMan? Find out in the next episode of MegaMan NeoStar!--


	3. Episode 3: The Day of the Double Chaud

New Characters (non-anime/manga/game) introduced: None  
New BattleChips introduced: DoubleSoul-UryuSoul

--Lan wakes up in a dark warehouse--

Lan: Where am I?  
**MegaMan**: Lan! You finally woke up. We were kidnapped.  
Lan: By who?  
**MegaMan**: I dunno. I didn't see.

--Suddenly a door opens and a bright light blinds Lan--

?: So, you finally woke up.  
Lan: Hey! Who are you?

--As the light dims, Lan begins to see his captor's face--

Lan: No way. It can't be. Why would you do this, Chaud?  
Chaud: Fool. I gained your friendship so that I'd be able to kill you.  
Lan: Wait...there's a dimensional generator surrounding us?  
Chaud: As always, your the last to notice things. SynchroChip in, download! CrossFusion!  
Lan: I guess I have no choice. You ready, MegaMan?  
**MegaMan**: Yeah. Let's do it!  
Lan: SynchroChip in, download! CrossFusion!

--The two crossfuse and prepare for battle--

Lan: Chaud, I just have a question. Does this mean you're part of NeoGrave?  
Chaud: Why, yes. It does! VariableSword, BattleChip in. Download! Sonic Boom!

--Lan jumps into the air, but Chaud appears above him and kicks him in the face. He then grabs Lan by the head and gets ready to hit Lan with his ProtoSword--

Chaud: Is this all the power you've got?  
Lan: No way! I'm just getting STARTED. UryuSoul, AnimeChip in. Download!  
Chaud: You think because you turned white and have glasses now that it will make a difference?

--Chaud, who had backed away during Lan's transformation, then charges ahead with his sword ready to strike. But, before he knew it, there was a big arrow through his Navi symbol and his chest--

Lan: You see, Chaud. In this form, my intelligence increases ten-fold. All I use now are my arrows. After all, I am the last Net-Quincy.

--The Dimentional Area begins to disappear, Chaud and Lan decrossfuse, and a helicopter appears and begins to descend towards them. And, out of the helicopter comes...CHAUD?!--

Lan: Wait a minute! If your Chaud, then who's...

--Just as Chaud got to Lan, the other Chaud was gone, but a note was left behind--

Chaud: What does it say?  
Lan: "Beware, the NeoGrave will take over." Oh, man. Why do these guys always come after me?  
**MegaMan**: Because you always stop villains that attempt to take over the net.  
Chaud: Come on. We're going back to headquarters.

--The two enter the helicopter and fly off toward DenTech City--

--Meanwhile, back in DenTech City--

Telsia: Looks around Well, this is the place, Mist. Are you sure that the Navi we just fought came here?  
**Mist**: Sure as anything. I followed his trace data trail.  
Telsia: Well then. Let's get going inside. I just hope Lan is doing ok...

--Two Chauds? How is this possible? And, what, or better yet, who was Telsia and Mist following that lead them to their destination? More and More questions keep appearing, and not enough answers to go around. Find out what happens to our heroes in the next episode of MegaMan NeoStar!--


	4. Episode 4: The NetSaver from Kingland

New Characters (non-anime/manga/game) introduced: None  
New BattleChips introduced: Manifestation Chip

--The next day, Lan and Chaud arrive at DenTech City--

Lan: Finally, it was getting cramped in that helicopter.  
**MegaMan**: Lan. Don't you think we should ask Telsia if she knows anything else about NeoGrave?  
Lan: Yeah. Maybe.  
Chaud: Lan, don't forget to report to HQ. I have to go for now.

--Chaud says goodbye and flies off in his helicopter--  
--Lan then calls Telsia on his PET--

Lan: So, Telsia. Any new info on NeoGrave?  
Telsia: Oh, It's you, Lan. Info on NeoGrave? Hmmm...well, myself and Mist followed one of their generic navis to a warehouse, but nothing else out of the ordinary.  
Lan: Well, MegaMan and I were kidnapped while in Netopia. I woke up in a warehouse that was surrounded by a Dimensional area, and fought Chaud, only to find out it was a fake sent by NeoGrave. We just got back.  
Telsia: Looks like they just have it out for you. I haven't gotten attacked like that, yet.  
**Mist**: Neither have I. Most times, it's rather calm here on the Net.  
Telsia: Well, it's good you are back. I would hate to have to fly out to Netopia to save you. -light chuckle-  
Lan: Well, if it weren't for my Transcendent PET's new DoubleSoul system, I would've been done for.

--Lan then gets another call from Chief Keifer--

Chief Keifer: Lan. Can you report back to the Net Police Headquarters?  
Lan: Oh, yeah. I'll be there in a minute.

--Lan skates over to HQ--

--In Keifer's office--

Keifer: Ahh, Lan. Good to see you here. Manuela should be here in a moment. We have a new Net Saver for you to meet.  
Keifer: While we are waiting, what happened in Netopia? I heard a few details from Chaud, but I wanted to get your side of the story.  
Lan: Well, when we got there, I got hit on the head and dragged away into a warehouse. MegaMan couldn't see who did it. When I woke up, we were inside a warehouse that was surrounded by a Dimensional Area. Then, of all people, Chaud came in, and attempted to do away with me! Turns out, it was a fake sent by NeoGrave.  
Keifer: This doesn't sound good. Were you able to figure out how they made a fake Chaud?  
Lan: I don't know. But the funny thing was that he was exactly like the real Chaud. He even fought like him.  
Keifer: Hmmm...perhaps it was some kind of Copyroid.

--Manuela walks in--

Manuela: Chief, the new Net Saver is here.

--Telsia walks in behind Her--

Telsia: Hello chief...Oh, Lan. Didn't expect you to be here so quickly.  
Lan: No way. So you are a Net Saver.? So how long have you been one?  
Telsia: Long enough to get the hang of things around here. I actually got the transfer from Kingland. So far, DenTech City is a nice place to live.  
Lan: Yeah, I guess so. Wait, you said Kingland? So, you must know my friend, Yai.  
Telsia: Yai Ayano? I have seen her house. Can't really miss something THAT big. Can't say I actually know-know her. You must be pretty lucky to know the child of a rich and prestigious family.  
Lan: Oh yeah. Those rich family's don't exactly open their doors for everyone. But yeah, you know the funny thing is we became friends after I helped her find a bathroom.  
Telsia: Really? Sounds like low standards to me. But, in any case, having her as a close friend has helped you against Grave before, correct?  
Telsia: Oh, and, Lan. Commander Beef sends his regards.  
Lan: It's okay, I know its Maysa. I mean I'm 15 now. I've realized that.  
Telsia: But, not everyone else does. Best to keep the illusion up.  
Keifer: Well, now that you two have talked, it's time to get down to the real business at hand.  
Telsia: Chief Keifer. With the recent increase in NeoGrave activity in the area, it is possible that they might be using some of the old buildings in DenTech City. Specifically, buildings that were used by other NetCrime organizations.  
With your permission, I would like to investigate a few of them. Most notably, the old hideout for World Three and Gauss's Mansion.  
Keifer: Go ahead, and take Lan with you.  
Telsia: Alright, short-stuff -chuckle- Let's get going.  
Lan: Hey, I'm not short. But, whatever. Let's go.  
Telsia: Before we go...-takes out her PET- Manifestation Chip in. Download!

--Mist appears infront of Telsia and Lan--

Lan: Wow! You don't need a Dimensional Area to materialize him?!  
Telsia: A nice, solid Hologram. With Copyroids still around, and that NeoGrave can make fakes of people we know, it would help to have someone to protect us..

--Lan pokes Mist to see if he's real--

**Mist**: That tickles.  
**MegaMan**: Lan. What am I supposed to do?  
Lan: Don't worry. When the time comes, we'll take care of this.  
Telsia: I programmed the Manifestation Chip with some Data from SciLab. See, when ShadeMan made the first Rush SynchroChip, some of the trace data was still inside the SciLab computer. I was able to find it, programmed it in, and used it.  
Telsia: But, we can't just walk out the front door of the HQ with a live NetNavi with us. Let's take the helicopter. Let MegaMan pilot.  
Lan: Alright, here we go. Jack-in, MegaMan! Power Up.  
Telsia: Let's head to World Three's old hideout first. It was very popular from what I understand during the first Grave incident.  
**MegaMan**: Alright. Here we go.

--Telsia is actually a NetSaver! And, from Kingland, to boot! Lan now has a powerful ally in the fight against the new NetMafia, NeoGrave! Will awaits Lan, MegaMan, Telsia, and Mist at the old World Three hideout? What might await them at Gauss' Mansion? Find out next time on MegaMan NeoStar!--


	5. Episode 5: World Three's Old Hideout

New Characters (non-anime/manga/game) introduced: None  
New BattleChips introduced: Shard of Azzinoth

**MegaMan**: Lan, we'll arrive there in a couple of minutes. But...this place doesn't bring back any good memories.  
Lan: I know.  
**MegaMan**: Alright. We're here.

--The helicopter lands near the entrance--

Telsia: Alright. Mist. Go inside first. Make sure it is clear. We don't want to walk into a trap.  
Lan: So, what are we looking for?  
Telsia: Anything that might be linked to NeoGrave.  
Lan: MegaMan, you look through the computers to find some clues  
**MegaMan**: You got it.

--MegaMan goes into the base's network as Mist, Lan, and Telsia move on--

Telsia: Hmmm...Look there, Lan. See those mechanical arms? Those must have been used to make the Darkloid Dimensional Area Generators.  
Lan: You sure do your research. Wait... did you here that?  
Telsia: Mist. Do a thermal search of the area. See if there are any heat signatures.  
**Mist: **Right. Scanning now.

--A minute later--

**Mist**: Heat detected.  
Lan: Where?  
**MegaMan**: Lan, I've found something. And, it doesn't look good.  
Lan: Your not the only one.  
**Mist: **I have found some heat signatures, Telsia. However, they are not being generated by humans. Possibly robots or...  
Telsia: Copyroids…  
A voice further down the path: Sorry to ruin your guessing game, but both of those are wrong.

--They look around and see 2 NetNavis...StoneMan and BlasterMan--

Lan: Oh, no! Not these two losers again.  
Telsia: Do your thing, Lan.  
Lan: SynchroChip in, Download! CrossFusion!

--Lan crossfuses and walks next to Mist--

Lan: C'mon, Mist! Let's take care of these guys.  
Telsia: Mist! Attack. Double Glaive Strike!  
Lan: MegaBuster! Full Charged Shot!  
**StoneMan**: Rock Cube!  
**BlasterMan**: Take this! Bomb Barrage!

--StoneMan's RockCube blocks the MegaBuster's Charged Shot, while BlasterMan's Bomb Barrage keeps Mist from advancing forward--

Telsia: Twin Blades of Azzinoth, BattleChip in. Download! Go! Slash of the Betrayer!  
Lan: SuperVulcan, BattleChip in!

--StoneMan blocks the attacks while BlasterMan jumps above them, throwing bombs toward them--

Telsia: I got this...Barrier, BattleChip in. Area Download!

--A barrier appears around Lan, Mist, and Telsia--

**Mist**: MegaMan. Let's finish them off in one attack. Telsia…  
Telsia: I know.  
Telsia and Lan: Program Advance!  
Lan: CyberSword – WideSword – LongSword, BattleChips in! I've got it. Take this, BlasterMan. LifeSword!

--BlasterMan grabs its end before it hits him--

Lan: Oh, no! It isn't breaking through. Hurry up, Telsia!  
Telsia: Shard of Azzinoth, BattleChip in. Triple download! Go, Aura of Azzinoth!

--Mist sets off an explosion around him, causing a huge amount of light to emanate from him. The energy starts to expand in a half-sphere shape in a 40 yard radius before disappearing--

Lan: Did it work?  
Telsia: Hmmm...-looks around to find 2 copyroids in ruin on the floor- Barrier, disperse. Mist, return and jack-in.  
Lan: Hey, I just realized something. I was able to CrossFuse without a Dimensional Area.

--Lan cancels his CrossFusion--

**MegaMan**: Lan, that's what I tried to tell you. The old generators were still active, but were untraceable from any scans.  
Lan: You thinking what I'm thinking, Telsia?  
Telsia: I don't know. I'm not telepathic. But, if you are thinking that NeoGrave might have those generators somewhere around here, then yes. We did come to the right spot.  
Lan: Well, let's keep going. The answer must be somewhere.

--Telsia hears a scream from her PET--

Telsia: Mist! What's going on?

--Mist was knocked to the ground--

**Mist**: StoneMan and BlasterMan got back to the network.  
Lan: No way! Jack-In, MegaMan! Power up! Go help Mist.  
Telsia: Damn them. Alright. If they want a fight, then they got it!

--MegaMan and Mist attack with a combo of their signature attacks--

**Mist**: Who are you working for? World Three??  
**StoneMan**: Not anymore!  
**BlasterMan**: After MegaMan defeated us on this very spot, we went into hiding to get stronger under Net City.  
**StoneMan**: For 5 years, we stayed there, undetected, until we were visited by someone from NeoGrave.  
**BlasterMan**: They offered us jobs, and we took them up on the offer.  
**Mist**: So, that is your game. You lost once, now you want to lose again?  
**MegaMan**: You guys never learn, do ya?  
Mysterious voice in human world: On the contrary, we learn quite well.  
Lan: Why does this voice sound so familiar?  
Mysterious Voice: Shouldn't it? -person walks out...looking exactly like Kid Grave-  
Lan: -with a shocked expression on his face- No way...I know it's you, Bass!  
Kid Grave: Don't patronize me. Bass has been long gone, since the Duo incident. Though, he did leave this robot for me to inhabit.  
Lan and Telsia: Who are you, then?!  
Lan: Answer us!  
Kid Grave: You will find out soon enough. However, you Net Savers are becoming an annoyance. You found a NeoGrave outpost, but just as we were about to destroy it. StoneMan, BlasterMan. Go back to base.

--StoneMan and BlasterMan, logging out--

Kid Grave: Oh, and if you plan on living, I'll tell you. You only have 10 minutes left 'til this base explodes.

--Kid Grave vanishes--

Lan: Where'd he go? That doesn't matter. C'mon Telsia, we don't have much time left.  
Telsia: Hold on! Let Mist do something first! Mist...  
**Mist**: Right. I'm on it.

--8 minutes later--

**Mist**: Alright. It's complete.  
Telsia: Jack-out! Let's move it!  
Lan: AAAAAHHH! We're gonna die!  
Telsia: -Hits Lan over the head- Time is of the essence. Get to the helicopter!

They hurry out and get into the helicopter

Telsia: Jack-in, Mist. Power up! Get us out of here!  
Lan: That was a close one.  
**MegaMan**: Some 15 year old. Freaking out over nothing.

--The Base explodes moments after they fly away--

Telsia: You know, Lan. You should take some of Chaud's Calm lessons. They might come in handy. -snicker-  
Lan: The last thing I want to do is become like Chaud.  
Telsia: Rivals to the very end, I see. Mist. Take us back to HQ.  
**Mist**: Right.

--After narrowly escaping a NeoGrave death trap, Lan, Telsia, MegaMan, Mist go back to the Net Police Headquarters. However…who is this new "Kid Grave" that our heroes have encountered? What is his purpose, and his ambitions? Find out more in the next exciting episode of MegaMan NeoStar!--


	6. Episode 6: The Ultimate Prize

New characters (non-anime/manga/game) introduced: None  
New BattleChips introduced: None

--Back at HQ--

Telsia: So, tell me...Lan...MegaMan...what is it like...fighting net crime almost every single day of your life for the past few years?  
Lan: Uh, well…it's just natural. Since my father and his father have tried all they could to create an era of peace, I feel as if I have to do something to keep it that way.  
Telsia: But, you have faced some of the planet's most violent and dangerous criminals, from World Three to the Zoanoroids...doesn't it ever get tiring?  
Lan: No way. It's all a thrill. Even though there are good times and bad times, you'll get used to it.  
Telsia: If I stay around that long. I'm no national hero like you and Chaud. -looks- Well, speak of the devil.

--As they are walking by, they find Chaud leaning in the wall nest to Keifer's office--

Telsia: Lan. You go ahead and give the report. I am going to head to Gauss' Mansion. Meet me there when you are done.  
Chaud: No need. I went there while you two went to World 3's hideout.  
Telsia: Hmmm. Did you find anything there?

--Before Chaud could answer Manuela came out of Keifer's office came out--

Manuela: Chief Keifer isn't in his office right now. He went to SciLab to speak with Dr. Hikari and Famous. Come on. I'll drive you three there.

--The 4 of them drove off and arrived at SciLab and go to the main lab where they were expected--

Keifer: Ahh. There are 3 of our finest Net Savers. We have a visitor here, as well.

--A man in green walks in--

Raika: Sharo NetSaver Raika, reporting for duty, as per your request, Commissioner Keifer.  
Lan: Yo, Raika! It's been awhile since I've seen you.  
Raika: It has, Lan. Good to see you. You as well, Chaud. looks over at Telsia What is SHE doing here?  
Telsia: Oh, great. Here we go again...  
**Mist**: You said it...  
Lan: What do you mean? You know each other?  
Chaud: Lan, you're so clueless.  
Raika: We did a mission together in Kingland. However, her NetNavi...  
Telsia: -interrupts- Don't you start, Raika. You know that it was SearchMan who blew that mission...  
Raika: The final report says otherwise.  
Telsia: Because it was YOUR report! Which you sent you YOUR branch of the NetSavers!  
Dr. Hikari: Alright, settle down. Raika isn't the only reason you've been called here.  
Telsia: I guess that is a good thing.  
**Mist: **Telsia...shhhhh.  
Telsia: -makes an angry face-  
Keifer: As we already know, NeoGrave has begun to cause havoc across the net. We now have reason to believe they'll try and go after the prize at tomorrow's Cyber Duel tournament.  
Lan: Cyber Duel? What's that?  
Keifer: Telsia can tell you since it was created in Kingland.  
Telsia: Ahh, Cyber Duels.

--Telsia points her head down thoughtfully, and then lifts it back up--

Telsia: To put it simply, it is like a one-shot NetBattle. Much like how people did it in the old days, 2 NetNavis stand back to back. Then they walk 10 paces, turn, and attack. Swords, blasters, cannons. They can all be used. If the opponent is logged out, then of course, the one standing is the winner. However, if both are still standing, the one that took the most damage is considered the loser. In a tournament setting, the lower can participate in the Wild Card matches later on. However, because the opponent in the final match MUST be logged out in order for a winner to be declared, both Navis repeat the back to back standing and paces until one is logged out.

--Telsia clears her throat--

Famous: Yes, I remember that game. I used to play it a lot when I was your age.  
Lan: I see. So what's the prize?  
Telsia: I am curious as well. What is the prize for this specific Cyber Duel Tournament?  
Raika: It's a program that can customize a navi to its fullest potential.  
Chaud: It was created by BlazeQuest a while back, but was discontinued.  
Telsia: So, not only would it be a powerful program for any Navi, but because of its rarity, it would also fetch a large price on the UnderNet Market.  
Famous: Exactly. That's why, tomorrow, each of your navis will play a role in this.  
Keifer: Based on your navi's abilities, we've determined that MegaMan and ProtoMan will compete and SearchMan and Mist will be on lookout.  
Keifer: Any questions?  
Telsia: Nope. -To herself- Just hope that Raika doesn't screw this up like last time.  
Raika: As long as she doesn't try to take over again, there will be no problems.  
Telsia: -facepalm- You just don't understand, do you, Raika? But, with your head being full of rules and regulations, I wouldn't expect you to. Anyway, I think we should get going.  
Dr. Hikari: Go ahead home, Lan, so you'll be ready for tomorrow.  
Famous: I think it would be best if you all went and got some rest.  
Lan: So Telsia, where are you staying?  
Telsia: If you don't mind, Dr. Hikari, I think I will bunk here at SciLab for the night. Living Arrangements were not made for me just yet, as things have been rather...busy, to say the least.  
Dr. Hikari: You can stay at our house. We have an extra room.  
Telsia: No need. Besides, I would rather be here anyway. I noticed during our battle with StoneMan and BlasterMan that something wasn't quite right with the Manifestation Chip. Using some of the equipment here, I may help me find an answer. But, I do thank you for the offer, Dr. Hikari.  
Dr. Hikari: You're welcome. Oh, Lan. Here's a new chip I've developed that should help you out.

--Dr. Hikari hands the chip to Lan--

Lan: Alright. See you guys tomorrow.

--Lan skates off home--

Mrs. Hikari: Lan, you've been gone for 2 days. So, your gonna have to wash all of these dishes.

--She points to the tall tower of plates--

Lan: No Way! What did you guys do, have a party or something?!

--A new NetSaver mission has come up, and everyone is preparing for the big day tomorrow. What would NeoGrave do with such a rare program? Are they planning on building an Ultimate NetNavi to rival MegaMan and ProtoMan? Find out what happens to our heroes in the next episode of MegaMan NeoStar!--


	7. Episode 7: Cyber Duels and Deceptions

New characters (non-anime/manga/game) introduced: None  
New BattleChips introduced: None

--Lan skates out of his house in a rush because he woke up too late--

**MegaMan:** Lan, hurry up or your going to be late for the tournament.  
Lan: I'm going as fast as I can.

--At the tournament site, Lan arrives exhausted where Chaud, Telsia, and Raika are waiting--

Chaud: As always, Lan is the last one here.  
Lan: Just put a sock in it Chaud.  
Telsia: I have to agree with Chaud.  
Lan: Hmph. Everyone's against me.  
Telsia: Not everyone. I'm sure, statistically, SOMEONE has to be on your side.

--Rush then appears behind Lan--

**MegaMan:** See Lan? Rush is on your side.  
Raika: Guys. The tournament's about to start.  
**Mist:** Well then. What do you say we get this show on the road?  
Telsia: Agreed, Mist. I guess we just wait for the final word from Famous.

--An announcer with the sign up sheet grabs a microphone--

Announcer: Registration will end in 3 minutes. So, please hurry.  
Telsia: Lan, Chaud. Are you two registered yet?  
Chaud: I registered when I got here.  
Lan: AAAH!! I haven't registered yet!

--Lan then rushes over to the sign up table--

**Mist:** Well, I guess that answers your question, Telsia. Hehe.

10 minutes later

Ribitta: Welcome, one and all, to the 12th annual Cyber Duel Tournament. Today's tournament promises to be one of excitement, action, and, above all, powerful NetNavis! And I, Ribitta, and proud to be your announcer for this tournament! As always, I have my broadcast partner in crime, Mr. Higsby!  
Higsby: Glad to be here.  
Ribitta: And now, I'd like to introduce our 16 competitors.

--The 16 competitors walked onto the stage as Raika and Telsia sit in the crowd--

Raika: Telsia, one of the contestants must be working for NeoGrave.  
Telsia: We'll just have to keep an eye on them.  
Ribitta: First up is Lan vs. Maylu! Will all remain contestants, please go to the back until your match starts.  
Lan: Huh?! Maylu's here?!  
Maylu: Hey there, Lan! Looks like we face you first!  
Lan: Yeah, I guess so. Jack-in, MegaMan! Power Up!  
Maylu: We won't go easy on you. Jack-in, Roll! Power up!  
**MegaMan:** You ready Roll.  
**Roll:** -her usual smile and demeanor- Hey MegaMan! I hope you are ready to do this.  
Ribitta: Begin!

--Roll and MegaMan begin to walk 10 paces. They suddenly stop after the 10th pace and quickly turn around--

Lan: Now, MegaMan!  
**MegaMan:** MegaBuster!  
Maylu: Go for it, Roll!  
**Roll:** Roll Arrow!  
Ribitta: This one looks like it'll be a close one.

--Roll Watches as her Roll Arrow impacts MegaMan, but gets the hit from his MegaBuster--

Higsby: Looks like both Navis are still logged in. We will have to go to the Energy levels to see who was dealt the most damage.  
Ribitta: It looks the computers say that MegaMan's MegaBuster attack drained more energy from Roll. Therefore, MegaMan is the winner!

--MegaMan and Roll, logging out--

Lan: Sorry, Maylu. But, I've won this one.  
Maylu: That's ok, Lan. I kinda knew you would.

--Maylu gives Lan a hug and Lan's face turns bright red--

Maylu: Good luck! You might need it if you face Chaud!  
Lan: Don't worry. If I got to face Chaud, it won't be 'til the finals.

--Lan and Chaud continued to progress until there was 4 left—

--Meanwhile on the patrol scene--

Telsia: So, Raika. Any ideas on which of the contestants, if any, may be NeoGrave operatives?  
Raika: Well, after seeing the first 2 rounds and only 4 people left, it has to be out of the other two.  
Telsia: Hmmm...or maybe neither of the contestants are NeoGrave operatives...Look over there.

--Points into the stands, apparently at what looks to be Tesla Magnets--

Raika: Hmm, and look. They have their PET's out.  
Telsia: Mist. Look around the stadium net. See if you can find anything out of the ordinary, specifically magnetic disturbances.  
Raika: SearchMan, you go as well.  
**Mist:** Ok. I'll get right on it.  
**SearchMan:** I'm on it.

--Lan and Chaud have advanced to the finals and are ready for a rematch--

Ribitta: Now, onto the finals. It's Lan vs. Chaud.

--Lan walks out with a red blazer on and Chaud comes out looking confused--

Chaud: Uhhh...Lan...what's with the get-up?  
Lan: Huh? Oh, it's just a little something for later.  
Chaud: Riiight. Well, it seems one of us will be going home the victor. I hope we don't have any mishaps like the first N1.  
Lan: Yeah, I do, too. So, let's kick things off differently today. Jack-in, ProtoSoul MegaMan. Power up!  
Chaud: Jack-in, ProtoMan. Power up!  
Ribitta: Well fans, it looks like these two are going to have a sword battle.  
Higsby: Indeed. For those who don't know, Lan has an arsenal of DoubleSoul Chips that allows MegaMan to take on the form of any navi he's created a bond with. I was hoping to see one of his newer and rarer ones, but, oh well.

**MegaMan:** You know, ProtoMan. We never fought like this before.  
**ProtoMan:** Yeah, you're right.  
Chaud: ProtoMan. Send Lan the e-mail. I don't want anyone hearing it.  
**ProtoMan:** Right.

--On Lan's PET, the new e-mail sound rings--

**MegaMan:** -whisper- You got an email, Lan.  
Lan: Well, what does it say?  
**MegaMan:** "Lan. We got to the finals, and I have no doubts something is up. All other competitors are gone. I have a hunch that NeoGrave will strike when both our Navis are tired. Keep on your toes."  
Ribitta: 3...2...1...Begin!

--They both walk 10 paces and turn around--

Chaud: VariableSword, BattleChip in. Download!  
Lan: HeroSword, BattleChip in. Download!  
**ProtoMan:** Sonic Boom!  
**MegaMan:** HeroSlash!

--Both attacks just graze each of the Navis--

Ribitta: Great defensive moves by both Navis. Neither of them was logged out, so they must reset their positions and repeat the same 10 paces.  
Chaud: You and MegaMan are doing better than I expected, Lan. We might have to bring this battle up a notch. So get ready. StepSword, BattleChip in. Download!  
Lan: Then so will we! LongBlade, BattleChip in. Download!

--Both NetNavis use their attacks, and clash when they meet, leaving small scraps on both of their helmets--

Ribitta: Both of them have taken damage.  
Higsby: Time for the computers to give us the results.  
**ProtoMan:** You have gotten better, MegaMan. I must say, I am impressed.  
**MegaMan:** Yeah, you have, too. At least this time someone didn't try to delete us.  
**ProtoMan:** Careful what you say, MegaMan. This duel is over yet.  
Higsby: It looks like ProtoMan's score is slightly higher than MegaMan's, as his StepSword inflicted a little more damage than MegaMan's LongBlade.  
Ribitta: Both Navis are still logged in, and therefore, have to reset to the starting position and repeating the pacing. This is one exciting battle, folks!

--Back with Telsia and Raika--

Raika: SearchMan, do you see anything.  
**Mist:** Nothing unusual so far.  
**SearchMan:** It's like he said, nothing...Wait, my scanners have detected a large energy surge.  
Raika: Where's it coming from?  
**Mist:** The node I placed on StoneMan back at World 3's base is on the move. It is heading for the duel arena.  
Telsia: What? You can't be serious?!  
**Mist:** Have I ever joked like this before?  
Telsia: Point taken. Let's move, Raika.  
Raika: Wait, I need to apologize for what happened on that mission.  
Telsia: What's done is done. Think about the present mission, not the past.

--Back at the Cyber Duel--

Lan: Looks like this is the final round, Chaud.  
Chaud: It might be.  
Ribitta: I remember when these 2 competitors were battling at the first N1 Grand Prix. Their rivalry has stayed a constant as their NetNavis are getting down to their final bits of energy.  
Higsby: The fact that Lan and Chaud are such strong competitors, both on the Net and in the field, might also be a factor in this battle.  
Lan: And, there's only one way to do this. Program Advance! CyberSword-WideSword-LongSword, BattleChips in. Download!  
Chaud: The big guns, huh? ProtoMan. Program Advance! FireSword, AquaSword, ElectroSword, BambooSword, BattleChips in. Download!  
Ribitta: Here we go again, folks! A double Program Advance!  
Higsby: Except this time, we don't have a floating arena to worry about.  
Ribitta: Not to mention a PharaohMan awakening from its slumber.  
Higsby: Hopefully, that means we won't have to worry about any kind of incident that might take place here. It would be very disappointing if something did happen.

--The two run up to each other with their swords ready--

**MegaMan:** This is it. PROTOMAN!!  
**ProtoMan:** Right. MegaMan! It ends here!

--Suddenly, a RockCube falls in the middle and explodes, causing MegaMan and ProtoMan to stop their attacks--

Ribitta: Where did that RockCube come from?

--StoneMan and BlasterMan appear at the top of the holographic arena dome--

Chaud: So, they are still alive.  
**StoneMan:** Ahaha. So, you two weaklings decided to show off again.  
**BlasterMan:** And, this time, you're too weak to battle both of us. We will have our revenge now, and NeoGrave WILL rule this puny planet!

**Mist:** Oh yeah? We'll see about that. Slash of the Betrayer!  
**SearchMan:** Foolish navis. ScopeBlaster!

--Mist cuts off part of StoneMan's body and SearchMan blast through BlasteMan's arm--

**StoneMan:** Ahhhh!  
**BlasterMan:** Where did you two come from?!  
**Mist:** We were on the lookout for you NeoGrave puppets. We assumed that something was up when SearchMan detected your energy patterns approaching.  
**ProtoMan:** So we lured you guys here by looking tired.  
**SearchMan:** Now, we have you 2 cornered for questioning. Wait a minute!  
**MegaMan:** What is it?  
**SearchMan:** We followed MagnetMan's energy signature, but he's not here.  
**MagnetMan:** You just gotta look in the right places. POWER ZONE!!

--MagnetMan unexpectedly appears and the ground begins to fill up with electricity. However, only a few seconds later, the ground freezes solid--

**MagnetMan:** What?! Who did this?  
**IceMan:** Over here, tough guy.  
Tory: Hey Lan! I came to watch the tournament, but when I saw you were in trouble. I couldn't sit back anymore.  
**MagnetMan:** I don't care how many of you there are. You'll all be deleted.  
The voice of the Kid Grave robot in the net: That's enough, MagnetMan. We got what we came for.  
**MegaMan:** No way! They got the program?  
**Mist:** Yes, way.

--Mist reveals program in his hand--

Chaud: Don't let them get away.

--Mist, logging out--

--All the navis log out and Telsia appears on a table away from the battle stage--

Telsia: Sorry to have ruined the plan, boys. However, the boss awaits my return.  
Lan: Your boss? You mean your working for...

--A helicopter descends from the sky and Telsia jumps on a rope latter hanging from an open door and ascends away--

Telsia: Don't be hurt too much, Lan. I really did enjoy working with you. But, this side just seems to pay more. See you later, short stuff.  
Chaud: She just pulled a Dr. Regal on us.  
Lan: Now it makes sense. She's been working for NeoGrave since day 1. That's why she told me to go to Netopia…so I could be killed! She probably leaked this information about that program so that we'd compete, and after we were exhausted, she would steal it.  
Raika: I must say Lan, you have improved with your deduction skills. Luckily, I saw this ahead of time.

--Charlie then arrives moments later in his helicopter and lowers his rope latter for the NetSavers to climb up--

Lan: Tory, Maylu! Tell my mom I'll be late for dinner.  
Maylu: Even when there's trouble, all he thinks about is his stomach.

--The three get to the copter--

Chaud: I doubt this would catch up to the helicopter that she got away in. But, you're the pilot, not me.  
Charlie: Don't worry, I won't lose the trail. Right, Raika?  
Raika: Right. I had Charlie on standby incase we had to chase someone. I was prepared for this.  
Chaud: Smart move.  
**SearchMan:** I have started a tracking program. Hopefully, we will catch her before she hands the program over to NeoGrave.  
Lan: C'mon, Charlie. Faster!  
Charlie: When you get a license, you pilot. But until then, sit back and wait.

--After a tough tournament, our heroes have been betrayed by Telsia and are now chasing her to who knows where. Find out what happens on the next episode of MegaMan NeoStar!--


	8. Episode 8: The Floating City in the Sky

New characters (non-anime/manga/game) introduced: None  
New BattleChips introduced: None

--30 minutes after leaving the tournament--

Lan: Do you still have the signal Raika?  
Chaud: I'd hope so. We lost sight of her awhile ago.  
Raika: I am getting a faint signal. It looks like it is coming from the direction of Gauss' Mansion.  
Lan: Wait, Chaud. You said you didn't find anything there.  
Chaud: I didn't. And, I know I didn't miss anything. I searched that place top to bottom.  
Raika: Cool it you two. The signal is getting a little stronger but...it seems to have PASSED Gauss' Mansion.  
Chaud: Next time here the whole story before you jump to conclusions.  
Raika: It is heading out into the ocean.  
Lan: Whatever, Chaud. So, where in the ocean is it going?  
Raika: About 3 miles out. The signal stopped. It is getting stronger as we get closer.  
Lan: Good. That means we're almost there. Now, I'll be able to get back at that conniving Telsia.  
**SearchMan:** Raika. Take look out the window. There is something you might want to see.  
Raika: No way! It can't be.

--Upon hearing this, the 3 NetSavers look out the window to see what appears to be a medium size "Floating City"--

Lan: It's a city in the sky!  
Charlie: Cool it. We're right here.  
Chaud: How could our satellites have missed something like this?! It isn't even invisible!  
**ProtoMan:** That might explain it. The electric disturbance would be enough to distort any type of video gathering.  
**SearchMan:** Only a major surge of energy could cause something like this.  
Raika: Lower us down, Charlie.  
Chaud: Look there. It's the helicopter Telsia got away in.

--As the copter gets close to the ground, Lan jumps out and rushes in--

Raika: Lan, Stop! We don't know if they have any traps!  
Lan: That doesn't matter! I have a score to settle!

--As Lan advances forward, Netopian security robots open fire from the sides of the landing pad--

Chaud: Charlie, get out of here. We'll call you when we're done.

--Charlie hears Chaud and takes off in the helicopter after everyone is off--

Charlie: Just because my copter's yellow, doesn't make it a taxi!

--Inside the city, Lan stops running from exhaustion and a TV screen turns on with Telsia on it as Chaud and Raika soon catch up--

Telsia: -Innocent-like- Oh, hey guys! How's it going? I didn't expect to see you here.  
Lan:-with an angry tone- You... so you are here.  
Telsia: Nothing gets past you, short stuff.  
Chaud: Don't give us that tone! You betrayed us and may have doomed the entire world!  
Raika: You think we were going to let you get away with that?  
**MegaMan:** And you, Mist. You saved me from those navi's, became comrades. Was all that an act?  
**Mist:** It might have been. Then again, it is probably better if you found it out yourself.  
Telsia: I'm sorry, guys. But, I have to get going. I am still on the clock, ya know. I can't keep my employer waiting. Catch you later! -TV shuts off-  
Chaud: We have to come up with a plan. -Looks around- Wait, where did Lan go?  
Raika: I'm not sure. SearchMan. Try to find MegaMan's signal. Wherever MegaMan is, Lan will surely be there.  
**SearchMan:** Roger. -finishes scan- He's...right here?! No, he's below us.  
Chaud: How did he get down there? Nevermind. It's Lan. It's best to get to him and ask questions later.  
Raika: It must've been while we were distracted. C'mon! Let's find a way down there.  
Chaud: We better make the search quicker. SciLab! Requesting a Dimensional Area!

--At SciLab, Famous activates the Dimensional Generators and a Dimensional Area appears around the whole city--

Chaud and Raika: SynchroChip in, Download! CrossFusion!  
Chaud: Let's find a way there.

--Meanwhile below them, Lan is strapped down in a chair inside a cell where an old, familiar voice spoke to him--

Voice: Lan? Lan? LAN? Is that you?  
Lan: Yeah, who's there?  
Voice: So, it is you! Hang in there, cowpoke. I'm sure your amigos will have us out of here in a jiffy.  
Lan: No way. How'd you get here, Maysa?!  
Maysa: That low-down, no good, snake of a snake Telsia trapped me here. I reckon it was about an hour ago. Blackrose and Mysteriu are somewhere around here. They avoided capture, I hope.  
Lan: Hmm, so she fooled you, as well. Wait a minute! How could she capture you guys when we just followed her here?  
Maysa: She sent off a message to Commander Beef and company, saying that NeoGrave was out here. We found this here city, and investigated. Next thing I know, I'm strapped to a chair like a horse to a pole.  
Lan: That must be why she said that before.

--On a TV set, Kid Grave appears--

Kid Grave: So glad to see you enjoy each other's company. Because, I have news for you. The both of you will be staying here for a long time...until we have no further use for you...  
Lan: Use. What do you mean by that?  
Telsia: -On Kid Grave's right side- Oh. Allow me to answer that. We are going to use you to get to SciLab. While I was there, I found even more Data that would be useful. However, it cannot be moved. So, we are just going to have to make our move there. I'm sure you are familiar with the being that was called "Duo" correct?  
Lan : Why's he any of your concern?  
Telsia: Tisk, tisk. Such an angry tone. Didn't I tell you to take some advice from Chaud on how to be calm? I guess you weren't paying attention. Well, you might want to pay attention to this. The data I discovered at SciLab will help NeoGrave to reconstruct the "Program" that Duo used in his attempt at Earth's erasure. Once we get our hands on that data, and combine it with both the prize from the tournament and the data from my Manifestation Chip, we will unleashed a horde of giant-sized viruses on the world, bringing Duo's mission to it's final objective. evil laugh The complete erasure of the planet Earth!  
Lan: But, why would you go this far!? Innocent people are living here and you want to kill them all?!  
Telsia: Oh, I wouldn't worry about them right now. You have your own problems to worry about.

--Suddenly, Lan's anger begins to grow and the Crest of Duo appears on his hand, shining brightly as the straps on the chair disappear--

Telsia: Hmmm. Looks like you still have a few tricks left up your sleeve. Well, then. I guess we will let you two have some time alone. It may be your last. -TV shuts off-

**MegaMan:** Are you sure you should use that, Lan?  
Lan: We don't have any other choice.

--Lan then uses the crest to break the bars on the cell they were in--

Maysa: What is tarnation did you just do? And, how did you do it?  
Lan: No time to explain. Let's go.

Telsia: -Over a PA system- Good evening, officers of the Net Police.  
Raika: Great. What now?  
Telsia: I wouldn't shout out like that with what I have to say...if you want to protect this planet, that is.

--With Lan and Maysa reunited, they try to escape while Telsia brings troubling news to Chaud and Raika. What could this news be? Find out what happens next time on MegaMan NeoStar!--


	9. Episode 9: Solving Telsia's Riddles

New characters (non-anime/manga/game) introduced: None  
New BattleChips introduced: None

--Raika and Chaud, still CrossFused, stand in the street and continue to listen to the announcement being made by Telsia--

Telsia:-PA system- I have some good news for you. The boss is letting me give you a few hints so that you can have a small chance of finding us before we make our way through the cyber network and into the SciLab's computer system. Here is your first clue of 3: Over the bottom, under the top. Just don't take a left, or you lose your NetOp!  
Raika: Great, a riddle. Hmmm...over the bottom...under the top...don't take a left...or you lose your NetOp...Wait! I think I've got it! Cancel CrossFusion and jack-in, SearchMan. Power up!  
**SearchMan:** Alright. What am I looking for?  
Raika: Over the bottom, like the bottom of the net, also called the floor…under the top, like the top of it net. During our first inspection, I noticed that the program that was running the electricity was on the left-side of the city.  
**SearchMan:** Got it.  
Raika: If you went to the left, all of the electrical disturbances would knock out PET communications, or "lose your NetOp". We don't want to harm that program, as we don't know if it supplies this entire place with electricity or not. If it does, and we destroy it, then we might topple into the ocean, or get ripped apart by the Dimensional Area.

--SearchMan gets to the electricity program, but is attacked by ElecMan--

Raika: SearchMan! SearchMan! On, no. We lost communications!

**ElecMan:** Oh, too bad. Looks like you lost your NetOp.  
**SearchMan:** A copyroid, just as Keifer said. Scope-  
**ElecMan:** Careful where you aim that gun, green boy. If you damage this program, things will not be favorable for your NetOp.  
**WoodMan:** Wood Tower!

--WoodMan's Wood Tower hit's ElecMan, almost forcing him to Logout--

**SearchMan:** Thanks, WoodMan. Wait...if your here, then that means Sal is here, too.  
**WoodMan:** Yeah, and Maysa and Miyu.  
**ElecMan:** How dare you attack me like that! Electric Blaze!

--The blast strikes down to WoodMan's core with unusually high force, even for WoodMan, forcing him to logout--

**SearchMan:** No! WoodMan! Wait...what is that...A locking program?  
**ElecMan:** Time to send you back to boot camp. Electric Blaze!  
**SearchMan:** Not today. Satellite Ray!

--The Satellite Ray blasts through the Electric Blaze and strikes ElecMan, forcing a Logout--

Raika: The connection is back. Are you okay?  
**SearchMan:** I got a lock on where that door was that was linked to the locking program. It appears to be a gate to a town square-type area. 100 feet, due north.  
Raika: Good job. Jack out for now.  
Telsia: -PA System- Good job. You solved the first puzzle. You are doing well, I must say. However, your time is running short. In addition, the next one you have to solve must be done without your CrossFusion. So, you have a choice: Take it off now, or we forcibly take it off you...with some rather undesirable consequences.  
Chaud: Fine. Cancel CrossFusion. Now, cut the small talk and tell us where Lan is.  
Telsia: -PA System- And, Chaud. Don't you worry about him. He got out of our little holding area. And, get this. It might interest you. He did it with his Crest of Duo.  
Raika/Chaud: No way! The crest!  
Raika: I thought when Duo left, he took his crests away along with its powers.  
Telsia: -PA System- Apparently not. Well, I guess I better tell you the next clue if you want to see the world again. So, listen up. Water from the ground, water from the sky. Get to both of them, but you have to be sly.

-PA system shuts off-

Chaud: Any ideas?  
**SearchMan:** ...The gate that was unlocked went to what appeared to be a town square. Maybe it means a fountain, since the water is on the ground, and it falls from the "sky" after it is shot up into the air. In any case, we better get there. 100 feet, due north.  
Raika: The clue also said we need to get there in a sly manner. So, we better watch our steps.  
Chaud: Well, it's a good thing Lan's not going with us. Let's go.

--Meanwhile with Lan and Maysa--

Maysa: Do you have ideas on where you are going, Lan?  
Lan: Maysa, hurry up. I know after 4 years, you haven't grown old. Besides, I'm following instinct.  
Maysa: Hey there! Don't you be going and disrespecting your elders like that!  
Lan: Sorry, Maysa. I'm just hungry.  
Maysa: You know, your instincts would be top notch if you got your calcium.  
Lan: I wish you had some fish now.  
Maysa: Always thinking with that stomach of yours. I just hope you don't lead us in to anymore of that two-timing girl's traps. gasp OOOOHHHH, NOOOO! My PET is missing! Where did it go? I don't see it?! I know! That varment girl must have taken it when she got here! Well, I guess it is a good thing that I let SharkMan into this place's network before I was taken captive. At least I know he is safe there, and not in my PET.  
Lan: Hurry up, Maysa, or I'll leave you behind!  
Maysa: Hey, wait up.

--Raika and Chaud are standing outside the "gate" to the town square--

Raika: Okay. We made it past all those traps.  
Chaud: And, it looks like we didn't set off any alarms, as well. Well, here's the fountain SearchMan said was here.  
**ProtoMan:** There's a jack-in spot on the fountain. Jack me in.  
Chaud: Alright. Jack-in, ProtoMan. Power up!

--As ProtoMan appears in the net, he sees another locking program within his reach. But, a FireTower abruptly appears around it. Then, out of the flames, came TorchMan--

Chaud: TorchMan? No way!  
**TorchMan:** Yes, way. And, I got this burning desire to get rid of you, once and for all! FireArm!  
**ProtoMan:** ProtoShield!

--The flames kept pushing against ProtoMan's shield and ProtoMan was stuck--

**ProtoMan:** He's stronger than before. These copyroids are a nuisance.  
**SharkMan:** Well, how about I cool things down. SharkWave!

--TorchMan gets hit with the SharkWave and sustains a lot of damage--

**TorchMan:** No! This can't be happening. I am a NeoGrave NetNavi. I cannot lose! Triple FireTower!

--All three FireTowers converge and strike SharkMan, making him sustain a large amount of damage--

**SharkMan:** Ugh, ProtoMan, it's up to you.

--SharkMan is forced to log out--

**TorchMan:** Ahahah! That's one down, one to go!  
**ProtoMan:** You'll pay for that, TorchMan.  
Chaud: StepSword-HeroSword-StepCross, BattleChips in. Download! Program Advance! Evil Cut!  
**ProtoMan:** Say goodbye, TorchMan!  
**TorchMan:** Hahahaha! Time to warm up that cold look in your eyes. FireArm!

--ProtoMan cuts through the flames and then through TorchMan forcing him to logout--

**ProtoMan:** That's why it's my favorite Program Advance.  
Chaud: Enough gloating. Get the program. Now, jack-out. I know your listening Telsia. What's the last clue?  
Telsia: -PA System- Well, well, well. You are much more resourceful than I anticipated.  
Raika: Well, even a fake NetSaver should know that.  
Telsia: -PA System- Hahaha. I never was a "fake" NetSaver. I actually was offered the position. I just happened to join NeoGrave afterwards. Anyways, you have gotten far, the last clue you need. Don't look left or right, look up at the birth of a seed.  
**ProtoMan:** It must have to do with a plant that grows up, but not left or right.  
Raika: Over there! I see a large tree. With a tree, you don't need to look left or right, but look up to see its leaves, and it is birthed from an acorn, or tree seed.  
Chaud: That was easy. Let's go!  
**ProtoMan:** Nothing is ever easy, Chaud. We should stay alert.  
Chaud: You're right. Just look. Dozens of acorns are on the ground.  
Telsia: -PA System- Well, welcome to the final clue. There are a lot of acorns on the ground, as you have noticed. However, only one of them is actually able to birth a tree like the one you see.  
**SearchMan:** So. What are we looking for?  
Chaud: That Telsia. How are going to solve this riddle?  
Telsia: -PA System- Find the acorn that is still capable of birthing a tree, and you will gain access to the building we are located in. Good luck. You will need it.

--As they contemplate what Telsia means, Sal appears behind then, with her usual smile--

Sal: Maybe I can help with this one.  
Chaud: Sal! What are you doing here?  
Raika: And, how'd you get here?  
Sal: -in a more serious demeanor- That isn't important right now. What is important is that we solve this and stop NeoGrave from starting up the Duo Program.

--After a couple of minutes, Sal picks up an acorn--

Sal: Hmmm...It's this one. See the slight color difference than the others? That means it hasn't seen the sun as much, and can still birth a tree with the proper nourishment.

--The Acorn cracks open, revealing a small key--

Raika: Great! Now, we've got a key.  
Chaud: She said if we find one that can birth a tree, then we can move on. I think she might have meant "looks able to". This key might open the way to where they are.  
Telsia: -PA System- Correct, Chaud. That key will open the front door to the tallest building on this city. We are on the Observation Floor. You better hurry. We have almost gained unrestricted access to SciLab's computer systems.  
Sal: C'mon, not a moment to waste.

--Back to Maysa and Lan--

Maysa: You heard that, right Lan? The tallest building is where they are. We gotta mosy on down there quickly.  
Lan: Yeah, we'd better go. We have a new trick to show Telsia.  
Maysa: Alright, but we better hurry. No telling what your two amigos might run into.

--At the tallest building--

Chaud: Alright, we may not have everyone here, but we'll stop Telsia and NeoGrave with all we've got. Now, let's go.

--After solving Telsia's 3 riddles, Chaud and Raika, now accompanied by Sal, have come to the place where the world's fate will be determined once again. See what happens next time on Megaman NeoStar!--


	10. Episode 10: Activate Fusion Chip

New characters (non-anime/manga/game) introduced: None  
New BattleChips introduced: Bulwark of Azzinoth, Polymerization

--After solving Telsia's riddles, Chaud, Raika, and Sal stand at the foot of the building where Telsia waits--

Raika: Well, staring isn't going to beat her. So, let's go.  
Sal: What about Lan?  
Chaud: He'll catch up.

--The three than walk into what appears to be a lobby--

Sal: This place seems ominous.  
Chaud: Do we take the stairs or the elevator?  
Raika: Elevators are too obvious.  
Chaud: True. However, she might have known that and trapped the stairs...  
Sal: I wish Miyu was here. She'd know which to take.  
Chaud: Well, we have a 50/50 shot here. We will just have to guess.  
Miyu: I'd say the elevator.

--Everyone turns around at the sudden appearance of Miyu's voice as she appears without notice--

Sal: Well, Miyu's never wrong. So, let's go.

--Everyone enters the elevator--

Raika: Is the Dimensional Area still up?  
Chaud: I'm not sure. I was too busy thinking of those riddles to pay attention.

--The door opens and Telsia sits in the room applauding them--

Telsia: Well done. Well done, indeed.  
Chaud: Enough games. You know why we're here.  
Telsia: I do? What ever could it be? Oh...that's right. You want the program, don't you?  
Raika: Don't play stupid. Surrender and we'll let you live.  
Telsia: Let me live? Aww. What happened to that nice friendship we had going. I thought it was something special.  
Raika: Your not the only one who can pull off an act.  
Telsia: Really now? Well, I assure you. What is about to happen is no act.  
Chaud: I'm guessing the program is in that computer behind you.  
Telsia: It may be. However, you won't be getting to it.

--Telsia presses a button, producing Dimensional Area Generators, enclosing the 4 of them inside a Dimensional Area--

Sal: Generators?!  
Miyu: Here?!  
Raika: Doesn't matter. We're stuck now.  
Telsia: Hmmm...I see Lan isn't with you. Nor is that Maysa fish monger. But, I have something for them both, nonetheless.

--Suddenly, a Navi jacks into the computer--

Telsia: What? Who dares go into that computer?  
Lan: What's wrong Telsia? Didn't expect to see me so soon?

--Lan walks out of the staircase with Maysa following after--

Telsia: Ahh. I see our little hero and flounder side-kick are here.  
Maysa: Who you calling a flounder, you two-timing, double-crossing, snake of a snake?!  
Telsia: So, Lan. I assume that was you who jacked into the computer?  
Lan: Yeah, but let me guess. Mist is there right.  
Telsia: Nope. Mist is right here, with us.  
**Mist:** Hello there, Lan. Looks like you are a...slight disadvantage. Hehe.

--Lan looks behind him with a shocked look to see Mist--

Telsia: Oh, don't worry, Lan. I wouldn't let you battle Mist as just a human. I'll arrange for another Dimensional Area, just for you and Mist.

--Telsia presses another button, generating another Dimensional Area around Lan and Mist--

**MegaMan:** Lan, the program's not here.  
Lan: I guessed so. But, that's not the reason I sent you there. -Looks toward Chaud- Jack ProtoMan in. There's no time to explain.  
Chaud: Fine, but I don't see the point. Jack-in, ProtoMan! Power up!  
Lan: Now, before we start I have some questions to answer. First would be what did my dad give me yesterday. And the other would be why am I wearing this red blazer.  
Chaud: Why does that matter now?  
Lan: It matters because it represents my double soul.  
Chaud/Raika/Sal/Miyu/Maysa/Telsia: Is he serious?  
Lan: Even though it's not like MegaMan's, I can still use one of that character's abilities.  
**Mist:** Who would that be?  
Lan: His name is Judai Yuki. He specializes in fusion and with the chip dad gave me yesterday I can finally do it. Polymerization, FusionChip in. Download!

--Then inside the computer, a vortex appears between ProtoMan and MegaMan--

Lan: Now, DoubleNavi SoulFusion!

--The two began to swirl in it until they became one. The result then enters Lan's PET--

Lan: SynchroChip in, Download! CrossFusion!

--Lan had appeared with a new red and blue body with see-through sunglasses on his face--

Lan: How do you like it? I'm Protegaman now.  
Kid Grave: That is enough Telsia. You can stop stalling them. All of the programs are complete.  
Telsia: Just let me have a little more fun with them. Besides, I won't get a chance like this until we go to Beyondard.  
Everyone: BEYONDARD?!  
Telsia: Oh. I guess I forgot to mention that. While this world is being erased by the Duo Program, NeoGrave will be leaving and making its new home in the world of Beyondard. After all, they are still reconstructing after the Great Cybeast War. It is the perfect world of claim as our own.  
Lan: You can't be serious?!  
Telsia: Oh, I am very serious. But, before we leave, I can just have a little more fun here with Lan.  
Lan: Good, 'cause I was just getting started! Strident Flare!

--A dazzling red/blue blast fired off towards Mist--

Telsia: Bulwark of Azzinoth, BattleChip in. Download!

--A large shield appears in front of Mist, protecting him from the blast--

Lan: Right now, I can move twice as fast thanks to my combined speed. DeltarayMax!  
Telsia: hmph, predictable. Shard of Azzinoth, BattleChip in. Triple Download! Program Advance! Aura of Azzinoth!

--Lan swiftly gets behind Mist and attempts to cut him but the aura almost hits Lan before Lan jumps in the air--

Lan: That trick again. Spreader-Fan-Wind, BattleChips in. Program Advance! Mega Wind Shower!

--A huge gust of wind and multiple blasts come bursting out dealing a direct hit on Mist--

Telsia: Mist, no! Get up! Don't get beaten by him!  
Lan: MegaCannon, BattleChip in. Triple Download! GigaCannon! Full Charge Fire!  
Telsia: -low growl- Twin Blades of Azzinoth, BattleChip in. Download! Go, Slash of the Betrayer!  
Chaud: Unbelievable!  
Raika: This power can't be real. It must be the crest!  
Maysa: What do you know? Lan has been getting his calcium.  
Raika/Chaud/Miyu/Sal: ENOUGH WITH THE CALCIUM!

Computer: WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! Data Overload. Data Overload. Program corrupted.

Telsia: Finally! -Hits a few buttons on her PET and Mist dematerializes-  
Sal: Now what?!  
Telsia: We get out of here, that's what!  
Kid Grave: What is the meaning of this?! What did you do?!  
Telsia: I guess a little explanation is needed. I took the REAL program needed for your project, and hid it inside Mist's data. Then, I took the dummy program and let you use it. That dummy program in combination with the other 2 is causing a system overload. It surged through the computer system, and stopped the merger of the programs.  
Lan: Am I the only one lost here?  
Telsia: Well, short stuff, this whole NeoGrave city is going down in the ocean, And -looks at Lan and company- Unless you want to be sleeping with the fishies, I suggest you leave!

--Telsia deactivates the Dimensional Areas--

Lan: Raika, call Charlie!  
Kid Grave: All my hard work...You will pay for this one day! YOU WILL PAY!!  
Telsia: Lan! Tell him to land on helicopter pad 2. It is the closest one!

--The Dimensional Areas finally disappear. Lan's CrossFusion cancels while MegaMan and ProtoMan defuse. However, Lan falls unconscious on the ground--

Telsia: Lan? Lan?! LAN!! Crap. Maysa! Grab Lan. We have to get out of here!  
Chaud: Just whose side are you on?  
Telsia: I'll explain later. Get to the helicopter pad, unless you are a very good swimmer and can make it on your own back to shore!

--Charlie arrives moments later--

Telsia: -looks around- We are already starting to lose altitude. We will hit the ocean in about 2 minutes. Where is Charlie?!  
Raika: He's right there. Telsia, Chaud, Lan and I will go with Charlie.  
Telsia: What about Maysa, Miyu, and Sal? Their get away is...rather far from here.  
Maysa: Don't you be worrying about us. I ain't a fish merchant for nothing.  
Raika: Alright. Oh Maysa. Here's you PET. I found it earlier.  
Maysa: Thanks young fella. Now, get up on that copter there and get on outta here.

--And so, the NetSavers fly back to DenTech City as the floating city falls into the ocean. They arrive at DenTech Airport soon after. At the terminal, Telsia gets ready to head back to Kingland. Lan, Raika, Chaud, and Maysa are there as well--

Telsia: Well, everyone. I guess this is goodbye for now. I have myself a long report to detail out once I get back to my country's HQ.  
Lan: What? You're leaving so soon?  
Telsia: No worries, though. I'll see you guys soon. I might get a permanent transfer here to DenTech City. Oh, and...Lan...I know there are probably a million questions going through your mind right now about what just happened. But, Chaud can fill you in. Him and Raika did know about it...to an extent.  
Chaud: Yeah, plus having to go undercover as a double agent is a hard report to give.  
Telsia: Right, Chaud. It isn't only a hard report to give, but it is a hard one to act out as well. But, if I was able fool Lan, then I guess I did my job right.  
Lan: You'll owe me a NetBattle when you come back.  
Telsia: Of course! Mist and I will give you another NetBattle, Lan.  
Raika: I've got to go as well. Sharo needs me.  
Telsia: -walks up close to Lan- Lan. You were a great person to work with these past few days. I hope we get to work together again. Well, then. I'll be off.  
Lan: Same here.

--Lan extends his hand for a friendly handshake. Telsia looks at Lan, and gives him a quick kiss on the lips before running off to the terminal counter--

--Lan's face turns redder than his blazer--

Telsia: -Go around the corner- See you later...-head pops back from the corner- short stuff!  
Lan: -with an annoyed look- I'm not short.  
Chaud: Lan, I think that is her...nevermind. I won't try explaining it to you.  
Lan: Her what? Tell me!  
Chaud: Nevermind it, Lan...oh, what's the harm...I think "short stuff" is her pet name for you. But, I'm no expert on this stuff. -usual Chaud grin-  
Lan: Oh… -with a dumb look on his face-

--On their own planes, Telsia and Raika head home--

Chaud: Well, see you later...short stuff...-small laugh-

--With another threat by the NeoGrave seemingly averted, our heroes can still live on to protect the peace. But, with the copyroids still out there, what will happen next? Find out next time on MegaMan NeoStar!--


	11. Episode 11: Enter Brandon Fu

New characters (non-anime/manga/game) introduced: Brandon Fu (RP'd by faqcorner)  
New BattleChips introduced: SasukeSoul, MagnetSoul

--Its been a week since the incident at the floating city and Lan has gone back to his daily life--

--Lan and Maylu wait in class for it to start--

Maylu: Did you hear Lan? There's gonna be a new student in our class.  
Lan: Why should I care? Unless he's a good NetBattler, it doesn't matter.

--Ms. Mari enters he room with a new student following her--

Ms. Mari: Class, we have a new student today. Welcome Brandon with open arms.  
Brandon: Hey guys.  
Ms. Mari: Oh, take the seat behind Lan.  
Lan: New guy, right here.  
Brandon: Okay.

--Maylu can't take her eyes off him as he sat down near her--

Maylu: Hey, I'm Maylu. So, where are you from?  
Brandon: I'm from Netopia.  
Maylu: Wow...really?  
Brandon: Yep.  
Maylu: So, what are your hobbies?  
Brandon: ...eh...I like NetBattling and martial arts, making videos, subtitling them, using computers, etc...  
Maylu: Man, that's really cool.  
Lan: -thinking to himself- What's up with her? She's been acting strange since he came in.  
Brandon: well... I guess we should just go and listen to the teacher now...I guess...  
Maylu: Oh yeah, I forgot.  
Ms. Mari: Maylu, can you tell me what I just said?  
Maylu: Umm, sorry, Ms. Mari. I was ...um...daydreaming.  
Ms. Mari: Well, wait 'til after class to do so.

--After school, Maylu and Lan are following Brandon home--

Maylu: C'mon Lan. Hurry up.  
Lan: Why do we have to follow this guy home? Couldn't we have asked?  
Maylu: Yeah, but I wanna do it this way.

--Brandon gets to his house and goes inside--

Lan: Alright, this is his house. Let's go.  
Maylu: Wait, Lan!

--Lan knocks on door--

**ChaosBlade:** hmm? Who could that be?  
Brandon: I dunno. -opens door- Yes? ...oh hi...um Lan?  
Lan: Yeah, we just wanted to come and welcome you to DenTech city. Can we come in?  
Brandon: Sure.

--Lan walks in as Maylu slowly follows--

Lan: Man, this is a cool place. Hey, you even have a NetBattle Terminal!  
Maylu: Oh yeah, you said you NetBattle. So, where's your navi?  
Brandon: In my PET.  
Maylu: oh, yeah…right.  
Lan: Maylu, are you okay? You've been acting strange all day. So Brandon, what's your navi's name?  
Brandon: ChaosBlade...and yours?  
Lan: MegaMan.  
Maylu: And mine is Roll.  
**MegaMan:** Hi there!  
**Roll:** Nice to meet you!  
Lan: Alright. Enough of the small talk. I challenge you to a NetBattle!  
Brandon: Meh...fine.

--The two take their places at the NetBattle Terminal--

Lan: Jack In, MegaMan! Power up!  
Brandon: Jack In, ChaosBlade! Power up!  
**MegaMan:** This guy…he's got a power like Bass.  
Lan: You're imagining things.  
**MegaMan:** Lan, I think he's hiding something.  
Lan: We'll find out through this battle. Vulcan, BattleChip in! Download!

--MegaMan jumps into the air and fires a barrage of blasts at ChaosBlade--

Brandon: You know what to do.  
**ChaosBlade:** Yea.

--ChaosBlade takes out a sword and blocks every attack--

**MegaMan:** He blocked it all with a sword.  
Lan: Well, we can do better than that. CyberSword, BattleChip in. Double download!

--A sword appears on each hand and MegaMan descends down to attempt a hit--

**ChaosBlade:** SwordWall.

--MegaMan's attack fails as he ricochets of the wall and gets rid of the swords--

**MegaMan:** MegaBuster! Rapid Fire!

--This attack fails as well--

**MegaMan:** It doesn't matter how much I attack, he keeps blocking them!  
Brandon: Now, let's go on the offensive.  
**ChaosBlade:** Sword Projectile!  
Lan: MetGuard! BattleChip in! Download!

--The shield takes the hit and sends a shockwave back--

Brandon: I think you forgot I can use BattleChips myself. AreaSteal, BattleChip in. Download!

--Brandon uses AreaSteal, and ChaosBlade gets out of way of the shockwave--

Brandon: Let's make another sword now, hehe...  
**ChaosBlade:** Sword Program, initiate!  
Brandon: Let's use the other one as well.  
**ChaosBlade:** Okay...Poison Program!  
Lan: AirSpin, BattleChip in. Download!

--A cyclone whirls up around ChaosBlade—

Brandon: Meh...let's make this more interesting...Tornado, BattleChip in. Download!

--The 2 wind attacks canceled each other out--

**MegaMan**: Charged Shot!

--MegaMan fires his Charged Shot directly at ChaosBlade, and makes a direct impact--

Lan: I think we got him.  
Brandon: Oh well...DoubleSoul...Law.  
**MegaMan**/Lan: No Way! They can use DoubleSoul?!  
Maylu: Show him some of your DoubleSouls, Lan.  
Lan: Your right. MetalSoul, NaviChip in. Download!

--The two transform and look each other square in the face--

**MegaMan:** Here we go. MetalBreak!

--MegaMan charges ahead with a fully powered punch--

**ChaosBlade:** should I use it?  
Brandon: Yeah.  
**ChaosBlade:** Law x Scales of Fury!  
Brandon: Lan, you must be lost. Let me explain. A scale materializes and weighs the offensiveness of MegaMan, and the offensiveness of ChaosBlade, and inflicts double the difference onto MegaMan. Basically, it's like, umm... (x-y)2. Y, in this case, 0.  
Maylu: There's no point in explaining it. He's failing Algebra.  
Lan: Be quiet.

--Both navis take damage from the attack--

Lan: He's gonna be hard to beat, but we won't give up. MagnetSoul, NaviChip in. Download!  
**MegaMan:** -dramatic yell- MagnetBlast!  
Lan: Well, let's see him block that.  
**ChaosBlade:** Hmph...Chaos Soul.  
Lan: Great, he's got more of them.  
Brandon: Yep...

--ChaosBlade's activation negated MegaMan's attack--

**MegaMan:** Lan, this guy keeps messing up my attacks.  
Lan: Well, let's hit him hard.  
**MegaMan:** NS Tackle!

--MegaMan charges ahead at a high speed--

Lan: Alright, direct hit!  
Maylu: C'mon Lan! You can do it. Don't give up, Brandon!  
Lan: I wish she'd pick a side.  
**ChaosBlade:** Meh, is that all you can do with this "DoubleSoul" power of yours?  
**MegaMan:** No, I'm just getting started. Lan, let's show him what we can do with this power.  
Lan: You'll see why we're known as heroes. SasukeSoul, AnimeChip in. Download!  
Brandon: eh?  
**MegaMan:** Bring it on.  
Maylu: Lan used another AnimeChip. I wonder how strong this one is.  
**ChaosBlade:** No, YOU bring it on! I just changed both of my swords here into "Swords of War!" Don't try getting hit by it, as they also have my poison program on them.  
**MegaMan:** That sword won't even scratch my forehead. -close and opens eyes- Sharingan! Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu!

--A massive fireball is sent hurling towards ChaosBlade--

**ChaosBlade:** ChaosShield...Activate!  
Lan: Your not the only one with AreaSteal! BattleChip in. Download!

--MegaMan appears behind ChaosBlade and is about to kick him--

Brandon: AntiDamage, BattleChip in. Download!

--MegaMan's kick proves to be ineffective, and ChaosBlade attacks. However, MegaMan makes a quick hand sign and ChaosBlade finds himself attacking a cyber log, instead--

**Roll:** Wow. I didn't know that logs were even in the net.  
**ChaosBlade:** hmph...ChaosFireStorm, Activate!  
**MegaMan:** Great...he found me and I can't dodge.

--MegaMan takes a direct hit--

Lan: MegaMan! Are you okay?  
**MegaMan:** Not really. I'm almost done.

--Suddenly, a giant spotted ball falls between them--

**MegaMan:** Hey, I know that ball! It's WackoMan.  
**WackoMan:** How right you are, MegaMan. I've come on behalf of NeoGrave to take you out.  
**ChaosBlade:** I don't know who you are, but I'll stop you.  
**WackoMan:** I don't think so. WackoPrison!

--ChaosBlade becomes trapped in a unbreakable sphere--

**MegaMan:** It's another copyroid, alright.

--WackoMan approaches MegaMan before a blade's slash cuts through WackoMan, causing him to be sent flying away from MegaMan, in the opposite direction--

**Mist:** You know, we have to stop meeting like this, MegaMan. This is the second time I have had to save you.  
Lan: Wait, if Mist is here, then does that mean...  
**Mist:** For now, Telsia is still in Kingland. I just happened to be surfing the net when I heard a battle.

--Incoming phone call on Lan's PET--

Lan: Uhh...hello?  
Telsia: Lan. There you are. Judging by how calm you are, I guess Mist made it just in time.  
Lan: Yeah... but, let's finish this WackoMan copy. SasukeSoul Secret Technique! Sacrifice ElectroSword!  
Telsia: I couldn't agree more. Mist!  
**Mist:** Double-Glaive Strike!  
**MegaMan:** Chidori!

--Both navis charge at full speed and cut through WackoMan--

--WackoMan, Deleted--

--ChaosBlade becomes freed from the prison--

**MegaMan:** Thanks Mist. I guess I owe you one.  
**Mist:** Not a problem, MegaMan. Just next time...stay out of trouble. –sarcastically- I can't ALWAYS be around to save you.  
**ChaosBlade:** What the heck was that enemy about?  
**MegaMan: **I'll tell ya later.

--Mist, MegaMan, and ChaosBlade, logging out--

Lan: Sorry that this happened, Brandon.  
Telsia: Lan. I have to take my leave. I'll catch you later. Ok, short stuff?

--Telsia ends the phone call with Lan--

Maylu: Lan, we've gotta go. It's already starting to get dark.  
Lan: No way! Well, see ya at school.

--Tomorrow at school--

Lan: Maylu. Maybe today you can be normal around Brandon?  
Maylu: I don't know what you're talking about.  
Ms. Mari: Well, class. We've got another new student today.  
Lan: Well, this one can't be as bad as the last.  
Ms. Mari: Her name's Telsia. So please, make her feel welcomed.  
Telsia: Hello everyone! Glad to be at DenTech High School!  
Ms. Mari: Telsia is from Kingland. She just got the transfer here to DenTech City because of her father's job.

--Lan, out of shock, falls out of his chair--

Maylu: Now, who's acting funny?

--With the world still being protected, DenTech City's newest residents have been welcomed with open arms. However, with the threat of the Copyroids still around, will our heroes be able to stop them? Come back next time for Megaman NeoStar!--


	12. Episode 12: A Sale for the Ages

New characters (non-anime/manga/game) introduced: None  
New BattleChips introduced: None

--Lan and the gang have gathered together because of Lan's big news--

Lan: Hey, guys! Did you here? Higsby is having a huge sale today.  
Dex: A sale? Alright! Maybe he is selling a rare BattleChip or 3!  
Tory: Aww, man. I wish I could see it. But...I have a lot of things to do at home.  
Maylu: I've got piano practice today.  
Telsia: Sounds interesting. I don't think I have met Higsby yet, save for his announcing at the Cyber Tournament.  
Brandon: I might go later.  
Telsia: Hey, Lan. I'll probably check it out later. Keifer wanted to talk to me about my transfer.  
Lan: Oh, okay. Well, c'mon Dex.  
Dex: You got it, Lan! I am gonna get a super awesome chip so GutsMan and I can finally beat you!  
Lan: Not a chance, Dex.

--The two then run off to Higsby's--

Higsby: Well, welcome, Lan and Dex.  
Shuko: Oh, hey guys.  
Higsby: You guys here for the sale?  
Lan: You bet.  
Dex: I need a Meteor18!  
Higsby: Of course. That'll be 300 Zenny. Oh, and if you buy 10 chips today, you get a real surprise.  
Lan/Dex: Wow! Really?!

--Lan begins searching for chips he wants with Dex right behind him--

Dex: Hold up, you're not gonna get it before I do.

--10 minutes later--

Higsby: Well, boys. Your totals both come up as 3000 Zenny.  
Lan: Fine. Now, what's the surprise?  
Dex: Yeah, tell us.  
Shuko: I guess you can't keep them waiting.  
Higsby: Come this way.

--Higsby leads them to the storage room's door in the back--

Higsby: May I see your PETs?  
**MegaMan:** This seems suspicious.  
Lan: Does this have to do with the surprise?

--Lan and Dex hand their PETs to Higsby and he opens the door--

--They walk in the room to find Higsby and Shuko tied up--

FHigsby: Suckers!

--He then shuts the door and locks them in--

Dex: Lan! What just happened? How could Higsby and Shuko be out there if there in here?  
Lan: -Slams fist on door- We've been tricked! Those are copyroids, just like the one I fought in Netopia. But now, they've got MegaMan and GutsMan.  
Dex: Hey! Let's untie these 2 first, and then worry.

--They untie the real Shuko and Higsby--

Higsby: Oh, Lan! I'm so glad your here! They had us locked up since last night.  
Shuko: um...do you guys have anything to eat or drink?  
Lan: Not with us. We're gonna bust this door open. Right, Dex?  
Dex: How do you plan on that?  
Lan: We all hit the door at the same time.

--Meanwhile, Brandon was making his way to the shop, guided by Maylu, unaware of what's happened--

Maylu: What's that sound?  
Brandon: I'll check. ChaosBlade. Do a search around the area.  
**ChaosBlade:** Okay. -searches- Hm...interesting. There are people within a storage room, over there.  
Maylu: That's the shop.  
Brandon: Go around back and see if you can find something.  
Maylu: Alright. Be careful.

--Brandon walks in the shop and finds no one in there, but still hears the pounding--

Lan: I think I hear something. -bangs harder-  
Dex: Err...what should we do, then? Because...what if it's Them??  
Lan: If it's them, we can get our PETs back.  
Higsby: That's the spirit. You can do it.

--In the shop--

Brandon: The pounding stopped for a bit, and then started back up again.  
**ChaosBlade:** After analyzing the door, I found it to be unbreakable...but there is a jack-in port.  
Brandon: I think I hear Lan from inside. You know what to do. Jack-in, ChaosBlade. Power up!  
FHigsby/FShuko: HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!  
FHigsby: This isn't the place for customers.  
Brandon: And since when did I have to listen to you? It's kinda obvious that you aren't them.  
FHigsby: UGH, I'M GOING TO DELETE YOUR NAVI! Shuko! Take care of the girl.

--The Fake Higsby then dematerializes and enters the net as CopyNumberMan with an Evil Navi by his side--

**CNumberMan:** You won't take another step, NetNavi.  
**Evil Navi:** The NeoGrave has come to take MegaMan and delete anyone in our way.  
**ChaosBlade:** Try me, you pitiful navis.  
Brandon: Eh? We're in your way?...and what's NeoGrave?  
**CNumberMan:** NumberBall!

--NumberBalls roll towards ChaosBlade at full power--

**ChaosBlade:** SwordProg! -creates a sword, slashes the NumberBalls, and backs away quickly-  
**CNumberMan:** Well, since you've never heard of us let's clue you in. NumberTrap!

--A Giant eraser falls upon ChaosBlade--

**ChaosBlade:** I don't think attacking me is going to help you explain...Soul of the Chaos, activate!  
**CNumberMan:** He can transform too!? DoomDice!  
**ChaosBlade:** Exactly, what do you mean by transform? This isn't a transformation. It's releasing one of my sealed forms! Chaos Attack - RAIN OF FIRE!

--Both evil navis are forced to logout--

Brandon: Open the door.  
**ChaosBlade:** Of course. But, talk about boring.  
Suddenly, Dex's PET appears out of nowhere on the ground. Brandon opens the door  
Lan: Brandon, you saved us.  
Brandon: eh...? from what...and is that PET any of yours?  
Dex: Yeah, its mine. GutsMan! You're okay.  
Lan: Hey! Where's mine?  
Brandon: How should I know?  
Lan: Wait, where'd the copyroids go?  
Brandon: oh, I only saw one...that looked like him points to Higsby Well...is anyone going to explain who the hell NeoGrave is and those guys are and crap?  
Lan: Well… -Lan tells of the events from episode 1 until now-  
Shuko: Okay, but there was a copy of me, too.  
Maylu: Over here, guys. Roll's got this taken care of.  
**Roll:** Of course. I won't lose while MegaMan is in trouble. RollBlast!  
**CSpoutMan:** -direct hit- ugh... How can she be so strong?  
**Roll:** I'm strong because I'm fighting to save somebody. RollArrow!

--Roll's determination creates a giant arrow, causing both CSpoutMan and his evil navi to logout--

--Just like before, a PET is left behind. This time, its Lan's--

Lan: Maylu! You did it!  
**MegaMan:** I told you, but you didn't listen.  
Maylu: Lan, look! They're back!  
**CNumberMan:** We tried to do this the easy way...  
**CSpoutMan:** But, it looks like we'll have to take you by force!  
Lan: -calls on PET- Mr. Famous!  
Famous: Just Famous, Lan! Activate Dimensional Generator!

--The generator appears around the gang--

**MegaMan:** Let's show them our power.  
Lan: You got it, MegaMan. SynchroChip in, download! CrossFusion!  
**Evil Navi 1:** There's only 1 of you and 4 of us. What can you do?  
Brandon: -After seeing Lan CrossFuse- eh...I've seen something similar to that in my country, but it's now part of the PET, not a chip. -presses button and CrossFuses- Can't you count? There's two of us. Soul of Law, activate!  
**Evil Navi 2:** There can be dozens of you, but it won't make a difference.  
Lan: We'll just see about that, now won't we? GutsSoul, NaviChip in!  
**Evil Navis:** Dark Cannon!  
Brandon: Law - Shield of Pacifism!

--The shield reflects the cannons and sends the evil navis blasting off--

Lan: Now, it's my turn! GutsHammer!

--The shockwave from the GutsHammer heads towards CSpoutMan, but he counters with an AquaTower--

**CSpoutMan:** C'mon, Lan. You wouldn't attack your friend's navi.  
Lan: You're not him, and that's because you don't have his soul. --transforms into SpoutSoul-- Bubbler, BattleChip in. Triple Download! Program Advance, Bubble Spread!

--Brandon walks closer to the Copies and disables Law--

Lan: What're you doing? If you get to close, you'll get hit, too!  
Brandon: Hmph.

--Brandon lifts a hand and disrupts the copies' data. He then pulls out two sword programs with a poison program attached--

Brandon: Now, Lan!  
Lan: Okay! Full Charge!

--Lan fires the Bubble Spread at CSpoutMan. With SpoutSoul's extra water power, the blast deletes him--

Brandon: Now, for you. -slashes CNumberMan's arm off, weakening him greatly-  
**CNumberMan:** You'll pay. The master will see to it!

--CNumberMan, logging out--

--The Dimensional Area disappears--

Lan: Great job, Brandon… -looks to see that he's leaving- Where are you going?  
Brandon: Home. Where else?  
Dex: Lan, you rocked!  
Maylu: I would've helped, but I left Rush at home.  
Higsby: Boys, let me see those chips you got today.  
Dex: Sure.  
Lan: Here.  
Higsby: -Looks at the chips- You can keep one. But the rest stay. These are my rarest BattleChips!  
Dex: No way!  
Lan: You gotta be kidding me!  
Shuko: Things never change.  
Maylu: Nope, not at all.

--Meanwhile, in the deepest part of the net, CNumberMan is confronted by Kid Grave's voice--

Kid Grave: You fail me, and dare come back?  
**CNumberMan:** Wait, let me explain!  
Kid Grave: You know the penalty for failure. –presses a button and deletes CNumberMan- Now, I leave my next plan to you, my 3 highest copyroids. -cuts communication-  
?: Well, I guess its time for us to be known.  
?: Yeah, and won't they be surprised to see us again.

--The copyroids keep coming in all shapes and sizes. But, now, a horrible new turn of events has arisen…copyroids can take the form of not only other NetNavis, but of their operators as well! And, what is Kid Grave's next plan? Don't miss the next episode of MegaMan NeoStar!--


End file.
